


Testing

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [25]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burn Notice, Sam/Michael/Fiona, Bigger bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

"I can do better then that, its kids stuff." Sam scoffed sulky and pouting like a child. Michael hid a smile in Fi's hair, she'd smuggled up against the front of his chest early before it got dark because though it wasn't cold to them, Fiona still got chilled too easily.

Fiona apparently rolled her eyes skyward to the fireworks.

"No, Sam, absolutely no – I'm not going to call 911 because my fool lover burnt the house down… again!" Michael held his tongue behind tightly pressed lips, and if he snickered a little, Fiona was polite enough not to pay it any mind. The both of them knew that Sam loved this time of year, though the pyrotechnics apparently left much to be desired.

It's a warm summer night, the 4th of July, and seeing Sam's puppyish wiggling and eagerness to stay the whole night awake and listening and watching the world's sky explode. She'd declared that this night would be spent on the roof. If there is one time of year they can all appreciate, it's this time, when people celebrate the deaths of those who dreamed of freedom and achieved.

That isn't what it means to everyone, but it's what they can agree on it boiling down to.

"Mike…." It has a little bit of whine, a bit of a plea, and Michael feels Fiona writhe against his groin in a very convincing way. He groans a little, and knows Fiona is smirking, and Sam is leering at him. Fiona wriggles around so she's in his arms and facing him, straddling his hips – and then his hands are trapped above his head.

"Come on, Sam. I've gotten a better idea; want to see if the fireworks are bigger inside his eyelids?" Michael shudders a little bit as he feels the heat of Sam's body kneeling beside him, and Fiona licks at his neck – biting so he's paying attention. As if he could be doing anything else.

"How we going to tell which has the bigger bang for the buck, you know, in effect?" Sam asks, curious and oddly serious in playing Fiona's little game. At least that's what Michael thinks he hears, because he can't really tell as Michael plays absently with an exposed nipple. Sam is very good with his hands, and most would suspect it of him, but not many would understand all that it implies.

"Oh, repeated testing, of course!" Fiona declares, and then Michael gives up thinking altogether in favor of reacting as his body is determined a free-for-all buffet at the whims of his lovers. Michael is afterwards never sure if the fireworks he sees are in the inside of his eyelids or were in the sky. Fiona was only a little disappointed at his being unsure, but Sam had assured her soothingly that they'd try again next year.

It was enough to make him squirm with worry, sometimes.


End file.
